


Hide From You

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harley are hiding from Harry.-day 31: “If you thought you were safe, you thought wrong”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Kudos: 27





	Hide From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz/gifts).



Harley and Peter were running. Harley had found a spot that Peter was going to take. Peter could hear him. Peter ran and found a place and hid. He knew he was in trouble if Harry found him. Harley was hidden away safe from the danger as Peter climbed high up. Peter figured that if either of them were found it would be Harley. He was worried about Harley but he knew that he had to keep himself safe first. He had to be safe from the danger that was coming. Peter listened as he waited in his hiding place. He didn’t know when he would come but he knew he was in danger. Peter just sat waiting and listening. He had his breathing controlled as he heard the screams. Peter froze. Harley was found. Harley was found and there was nothing he could do to change the fact that Harley was found. Harry had gotten to Harley and now Peter was the only one left. Peter stayed hidden not moving. He was terrified as he saw Harry walk below him.

“Parker, Come out, come out wherever you are,” Harry said with a grin. Peter hid scared out of his mind. This was just supposed to be a nice day until this point. This point was freaking him out.

“If you thought you were safe, you thought wrong,” Harry said as he went further into the house. Peter let out a breath. Harry was gone. Peter moved from his hiding place and found a new one. He was terrified that Harry would find him while he was moving but he didn’t think he would be caught by Harry. Not yet. He had to get away. He knew he had to make it. He had the last time that this happened as well. He just felt upset that he couldn’t have helped Harley make it to this point. Peter stayed hidden as he heard quick footsteps. He knew it was Harry. He stayed quiet as he listened to Harry’s taunts. The footsteps walked by after a while and Peter knew he was safe for the time being. Harry must have not heard him move after all. It was a good five minutes before Peter heard slow footsteps this time. 

“We don’t have all day, Parker,” Harry said. Peter knew that they did. Harry was just trying to get him out of hiding. Peter wasn’t going to move at all. He was safely hidden in the laundry cabinet under a blanket this time. He knew Harry never would check the laundry cabinet. 

“Peter,” Harry said, dragging out his name as if he was calling upon his boyfriend to creep him out. The door to the laundry cabinet opened and Peter panicked for a bit as he heard Harry chuckle before he knew it the blanket was turned off and Harry pulled him from the cabinet and carried him back to their room. Harley was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful in a way. Harry dropped Peter on the bed next to their other boyfriend.

“Please don’t,” Peter said begging. Harry grinned maliciously before his hands moved closer to Peter. Peter tried to prepare himself but sadly Harry’s hands were on him as he started to laugh. Harry was tickling Peter and smiling as the young male laughed and giggled. 

“Harry stop,” Peter said between laughter. 

“Can you both stop,” Harley asked, opening his eyes. He turned to face the two boys, laying on his side. 

“I’m sorry that it took me so long that you fell asleep,” Harry said. “Peter likes to choose the weirdest places to hide.” 

“I told you I saw him climbing so he probably hides on the ceiling or something,” Harley said.

“Yes, but I moved after he found you,” Peter said. Harley looked at Harry about to complain but Harry shrugged his shoulders. Harry was used to Peter moving. It’s why he moved around a lot and went back to hiding places. Peter had been doing that since they were kids.

“Though I don’t understand why you had to be so creepy when passing me,” Peter whined. Harry smiled.

“Trying to psych you out of the spot. It worked on Harley very well,” Harry said. Harley pouted. He had hated how creepy Harry’s voice had been and how terrified Harry had been. Peter looked annoyed. 

“I think we deserve cuddles,” Peter whined. Harry nodded as he pulled both boys close. Harley rested his head on Harry’s chest as Peter rested his head next to Harley’s. Harry hummed some songs in French as Harley fell back to sleep. Harry was glad that his insomniac boyfriend had fallen asleep. Peter was in the same boat as Harry. He had seen Harley stay up way too many nights because he couldn’t sleep. It was something that drove the other two crazy from time to time. 

“You know you could have been nice,” Peter said. Harry thought about it for a bit before he responded to his loving boyfriend. 

“All is fair in love and war, Angel,” Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes before closing them and resting. He looked tired. Harry knew that Peter needed sleep. He watched as the boy slowly fell asleep on him as well. Harry felt safe between his two loves as he fell asleep to the sound of his own humming. The room slowly became quiet as the three boyfriends slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
